


All Year Round

by TotallyTinkerbell



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Mia is such a matchmaker, Nice try buddy, Robbe trying to be more extra than Sander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: I love you all year round, but today you're going to have to deal with me showing it a little bit more.[February 14th, 2021]
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Valentine's fic! Guess I get really inspired when it's a significant calendar day in the world of wtfock, so here is this little fic to enjoy written in between the chapters of WATF's spin-off fic. Which is still a work in progress... 
> 
> This fic will be multiple chapters, but I did not have time to revise all the chapters today so similar to the birthday fic I'm dropping them day by day. 
> 
> I guess what I'm trying to say is please be patient with me and be nice in the comments of this one.

When Robbe’s eyes opened he took a few seconds to blink them into focus and he rubbed his hand over his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes slowly. He then noticed how the room was close to being completely dark, but now he saw the source of light by the window. A small strip of white sunlight was shining on the grey wall. It seemed bright out, which was promising considering he wanted to go outdoors today. After days of temperatures far below zero, he knew they both needed some vitamin D and to leave the room they hadn’t left for 72 hours. 

Robbe's attention was then drawn to Sander, who shifted in his sleep next to him. He made the most adorable face of comfort and content, which made Robbe smile happily. He moved in a little closer in order to be able to press his lips on Sander’s head, whispering a soft ‘I love you’. Robbe listened to Sander’s incoherent mumble in return, before he slowly moved out of bed, still the biggest smile on his face. 

For the second year in a row, Robbe had found himself lucky enough to celebrate the day of love with his soulmate. And even though it would not be much more different than their usual Sundays – having breakfast together, going for a walk and work for their respective school assignments for an hour or two - Robbe still knew that something was special about this day. 

Maybe it was because Sander was generally very extra in his diplays of affection all year round, which made Robbe feel like he always had to even the score. However every time he did, Sander would simply do something else that would make Robbe’s chest fill with butterflies all over again. And it had been like that for 14 months now. And if Sander had been awake right now, he would have spoken his next thought out loud; ' love you all year long, but today you're going to have to deal with me showing it a little bit more.' 

As the floor below Robbe’s feet creaked under his weight he moved towards the kitchen, where his hands acted on automatic pilot in order to make some coffee, then grabbing the edge of the counter opposite to the machine as he leaned against it and waited. He took the time to run his hands over his face once more, and ruffle through his hair. Robbe then poured one cup of coffee for himself and took a few sips. He allowed himself to wake up for a moment, thinking back to their day together last year. Sander’s secrecy with his drawing and the overload of cheesy I love you’s they would whisper in each other’s ear throughout the day. New to the feeling of being in love, at the very start of their relationship, celebrating their love for one another and the fact that they were getting more and more familiar to each other as time went by. 

And now here they were, spending most weekends together in Sander’s little 50 square feet studio, their bubble consisting of mainly themselves and their parents and doing their best to ride out this pandemic until the world could resume to normal again. Robbe smiled as he caught onto august 1st circled on the calendar, the date that they had chosen together on which they’d start looking at a place to live together. Less than six months from now, if all went well. One of the few long-term thoughts they had agreed upon sharing, in order to provide some prospects and hope for the year of 2021. 

But then all had to go well, and that included today so Robbe quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts and took one more sip from his coffee before he peaked his head around the corner to where the bedroom was stil silent. So far so good, he thought as the plan he thought of all week was actually coming into motion now. He had thought this through. Little acts that would show his love and appreciation sprinkled throughout the day. Because his boyfriend deserved it after weeks of assignments and deadlines. It had required little planning from Robbe’s end, because he wasn’t going for anything elaborate, but small gestures that would hopefully create nice memories to look back on next year this time around. 

First, he peaked out of the window and he realized his earlier conclusion seemed correct. Today was sunny and the snow was almost entirely gone from the streets which meant he could take his bike to get flowers if Sander stayed asleep long enough. Then have breakfast with Bowie songs in the background.Go for a walk this afternoon, and fFinish the night with some take-out pizza and maybe if they didn’t get too carried away a nice bath for the two of them. And then, well, after that he hadn’t really made plans because he knew it was best if the evening was spontaneous and a thing in the moment. 

Once he saw the time on the cathedral clock and checking it again on his own watch, he realized he had slept in for longer than he intended and his plans would have to be more of a brunch concept but he could make do. He started pulling items from the kitchen cabinets, reaching for the bread, butter and the chocolate sprinkles, a breakfast option from Sander’s childhood that he had once told him about. Then he grabbed a knife and brought his best skill to cutting the bread into the shape of a heart. 

He knew the biggest challenge in his first romantic gesture of the day would be the fresh orange juice, as Robbe knew the juicer made a ridiculous amount of noise and he’d have to juice three full oranges to get the one glass he needed. However he then realized two compartments of the machine were in the dishwasher, and suddenly he saw his first plan already fail miserably. And to make matters worse, he just heard the floorboard creak which meant - 

“What are you doing?” Sander then asked, appearing in the living room adjecent to the kitchen and startling Robbe out of his panic. Only to cause… more panic. 

“San.. oh no. No no no, you were supposed to stay in bed.” Robbe said shaking his head while Sander approached closer. Robbe quickly moved to hide his surprise breakfast behind a box of cereal. 

Of course Sander only found it amusing, and as soon as he realized Robbe was actually planning a surprise valentine’s breakfast for him Sander’s heart swelled three times as big. “Are you making a surprise? For me?” Sander asked when he reached the kitchen counter, his hands already reaching to place them on Robbe’s side. 

“I wanted to be romantic.” Robbe said a bit defeated, in that instant deciding that keeping the surprise wasn’t as realistic anyways. And it certainly was not more important then getting a morning hug from his boyfriend. “Morning…” he said as he wrapped Sander in his arms. Arguably this would be better in bed, but he wasn’t complainng. 

“Morning baby.” Sander smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Robbe’s lips before curling into the hug. “Hmm, you know I wouldn’t have needed anything except to wake up next to you in a warm bed, right?” Sander said, his eyes closed and soaking up the warmth of Robbe’s body in stark contrast to the cold floor below his bare feet and his cold arms and legs 

Robbe smiled, on the verge of giving a comment on how Sander could wear something weather appropriate but then he knew Sander would remind him of the hotel scenario and walking around naked through the city in November. So he opted not to comment on that, and simply appreciated the human touch now that he was able to experience it. 

“I know. But you’re always so romantic throughout the year. And I know that Valentine’s is a capitalist ploy and all that but it’s also the last day before school starts again for me and I wanted to leave you with a nice day for the two of us.” Robbe explained. He then felt Sander’s arms around him tighten and he pressed a little kiss on his head.He knew Sander in particular wasn't looking forward to Robbe having school again next week, while he had his week off from college work. “Let me take the lead on the romantic stuff today, okay? You don’t have to do anything extra today. I just wanna celebrate the fact that we’re in love. That we were lucky enough to find each other. That’s all I want today to be about.” Robbe whispered. 

And Sander could only close his eyes with a smile on his face, knowing that his plans for the evening would take place either way, he’d just have to spend the time until then convincing Robbe that this wasn’t a competition and that they could both say ‘I love you’ with both words and gestures on a day like today. “I love you, Robbe.” 

“Love you too.” Robbe replied, and as he opened his eyes again from his small weighed confession, he looked at the polaroid picture on the fridge of the two of them at the beach trip last fall to celebrate their joined birthdays, their one year anniversary and basically the fact that they had survived 2020. Together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sander had the biggest grin and rubbed his hands in anticipation when Robbe put the two plates down on the little bar area separatng the kitchen and the living room, then walking around it to take a seat. 

“You see, it’s a heart.” Robbe said after he’d squirmed his way onto the chair. “Or... well, I tried.” he said apologetically. 

Sander nodded and turned the plate, first clockwise a bit, then counterclockwise again. “I can see. And it's nice to relive this childhood memory, thank you." Sander said, taking the first bite with both of his hands. He chewed and gave a thumbs up. "But most importantly I love that you actually made it yourself instead of going to get croissants at the bakkery. A for effort.” he added, only then noticing a few of the chocolate sprinkles falling out on the sides. He hoped that the rest of them would stay put, because the way his mom always made these slices was with just the right combination of butter and chocolate. 

"That's my backup option. I secretly have Milan in standby downstairs in the lobby. Since Jonathan broke up with him he's been obsessed with mine and Zoë's relationships even more, so I made full use of that." Robbe winked. 

Sander smiled, finding it endearing how even though he was joking, he could tell Robbe really appreciated Milan whenever he spoke of him. He then refocused his attention back to the food, trying to hold the bread in a more secure way, put repositioning his hands only made it more of a mess, causing at least half of the sprinkles to rain down on the plate while Sander was just about to sink his teeth into the bread. “Oh... crap.” he mumbled with his mouth full, and Robbe pouted immediatly, sighing deeply. 

“No no, it’s okay.” Sander said in between chewing rapidly. “It’s okay. It tastes great.” he said, reaching over to rub his boyfriends’s shoulder with his hand. He even applied some pressure, hoping to get Robbe back to his soft and cuddly self instead of letting the expectations of a day like this weigh him down. "It’s just... Okay, wait... Come here.” Sander said, scooting off the chairs and taking Robbe’s hands. He guided his boyfriend towards the couch and insisted on sitting close, almost in his lap. 

He stopped himself from saying the thing he had been saying this entire pandemic – that together they could get through it, that each other was all they needed – and looked for words that would help clear his boyfriend’s mind of whatever guilt was eating at him. “This. This right here. I’m good with that, okay. I’m good with your lack of buttering skills, and I’m good with just getting to kiss you once today too. I’m good with anything that you have to offer to this day. As long as it’s from your heart into mine, that’s all that matters.” Sander spoke slowly, really trying to get the words to settle in the clarity part of Robbe’s brain. 

Robbe then grabbed his phone from his pocket and touched the screen with his thumb a few times, before the beeping sound of their JBL speakers echoed through the studio apartment. And when Sander looked back at Robbe he had something between a pout and a soft smile on his face. “Well...In that case when you say you're happy with just a little... I did also prepare this playlist to listen to... Maybe we can just chill here, on the couch for a bit? I'm not that hungry anyways...” Robbe said. 

And Sander knew it was his way of trying to salvage his ‘failure’, so he decided to be happy about it. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” he grinned, before putting his index finger below Robbe’s chin and asking for a kiss. Then a moment or two passed, and Robbe's expression slowly became less insecure and more confident by the second, to Sander's surprise. "What?" 

“Well I should mention I listed these tracks while you were too busy to message me back during your exam weeks.” Robbe then said with a telling smirk. And as soon as Sander saw his boyfriend smile that way, he knew that there was no way he was not going through with tonight’s surprise. Because Robbe was still holding it over him that they didn’t talk for a whole 24 hours back in January, no matter how many times Sander explained he lost track of time. And if he was still holding that over him now, then Sander felt like he had every right to throw an extravagant date night evening for them. 

“Yeah and to make up for it I spent my week off picking you up from school not once but three times.” Sander countered. “We've been over this two nights ago and I think I more than made up for it last night.” he laughed. 

"Yeah but it still sucks that our academic schedules didn't line up though. I mean there's only so much we could do behind the wall of my family's garage when you'd drop me off..." Robbe grinned. "Like... we couldn’t do this.” Robbe said, as he pulled Sander against him and kissed him deeply, perhaps a bit too open-mouthed for their unbrushed morning breaths but he could deal with it from noticing how Sander slowly moved, ready to make more of this than at just the flip of a switch. 

"Well soon the academic issue will be resolved. And as for being at liberty to do on your driveway compared to what we do, or did, on this couch... well we could have, but your neighbours would have found it questionable." Sander smirked. 

Robbe smiled, taking a deep breath and just closing his eyes at his boyfriend's remarks, not even pretending to be annoyed at them anymore. 

“But this week, we have all the time for that.” Robbe then said, his lips whispering on Sander’s as they shared eskimo kiss. 

“Yeah?” Sander asked, not really sure what Robbe’s words just now meant. And then he realized he did not at all know what they meant, only that according to Robbe’s tone of voice and movements, they meant plenty of kisses for both of them. 

“Yeah... If... I mean... Maybe.... Would you be okay with me staying here this week?” Robbe asked, then finally brave enough to lean away from the lingering touches their lips were making. “Like, actually stay here. A whole week.” Robbe then said, speaking in a less heated voice and sounding more serious. 

“What like, actually living together? For a whole week?” Sander frowned. 

Robbe nodded, tilting his head slightly. “I was supposed to go back to my dad’s but I already told my mom I didn’t feel like it. And you know she’s not a fan of me going back and forth so... I mean, if you like the idea...” 

Sander smiled, and touched their foreheads together. “Us living together? As.. As like, what? A trial run? A test?” He said, excitingly. He was essentially coaxing the words out of Robbe, because saying them himself wouldn’t be real enough. It was one thing to talk about them maybe living together when they were both in college. But up to this point neither of them had had the courage to bring up anything that took place more than one month from now. 

There was something about the pandemic and the way that it had turned their world upside down that made them even more hesitant to focus on the future too much. More than the obstacles that could be faced by Robbe’s family struggles or Sander’s mental illness, the year of 2020 had shown them even when they were prepared to face anything, there were still things they couldn’t anticipate for. 

“If you think you can stand to be around me that much, yeah. I mean... I obviously am not going to pay a cent to live here and I do expect all the cuddles but if I do stay here I could like, I don’t know... Try to cook us some dinners. Maybe guard the laundry while you work from home. You know, make life a little easier. Give a one-up to the Sander living in this universe compared to the one who lives in this studio apartment by himself in al alternate universe to this one.” Robbe smiled. 

And while it wasn’t a recent thought – in fact he’d been thinking about suggesting it for a while but it wasn’t until he woke up into the kitchen this morning to set up the breakfast that he realized he actually wanted to see what that was like for real. And not somewhere in the distant future. However even for him, the idea now became very real very sudden. Fuck. He hadn't thought this through at all did he.

“Sorry, I’m springing this on you.” Robbe said, alredy leaning away and then being upset by the idea that he would put such a big decision into such a minimal moment like this. “I know your parents allowed you to stay here so you could learn to be on your own and all that. I just sh... shouldn’t...” 

And then Robbe saw the grin on Sander’s face. And the slow, subtle nod. And he stopped the rattling words falling from his mouth. “Unless... You’re into it? Us, living together?” 

“You mean getting to wake up to you every day and do domestic shit? I’m into it.” Sander nodded more intentionally this time, before pulling Robbe closer to him and falling backwards on the couch. “Move in with me for the week. Please?” Sander asked, his best pouting on display. “It’ll be perfect.” he said, then softly stroking the side of Robbe’s face, who was just looking at him in awe. “You don’t have any school. I only have the first classes of each semester so no big assignments yet. It will be the best time to see how we both behave when we’re in the same space that’s not hotel room or either of our childhood bedrooms.” 

“And we could make croques.” Robbe suggested.

“We could make croques!” Sander repeated enthousiastically. 

“Okay. Yes. We'll do it. I’ll stay, tonight. I’ll go grab some more stuff from my mom’s and I’ll stay. We’ll have a living-together-test-week.” 

And so Robbe found himself half an hour later texting his mom saying he’d pick up some stuff around 5 and explaining the plan to her. And when they were out for a walk, he got a reply back from her. 

“Ha.” Robbe chuckled out loud, letting go of Sander’s hands for a bit to properly read his mom’s tekst. “Mom’s cool with the plan, by the way.” Robbe said, then quickly putting his phone away despite the fact that Sander totally saw her send a second message, which even had a wink emoji in it if Sander noticed correctly. 

“What else did she say?” 

Robbe looked at his boyfriend and hung his arm over Sander’s neck. “Nothing.” 

“She so said something. Something that is making you... blush.” Sander gasped. “Did she make a joke? Did... did she tell you to ‘be responsible in bed’ like when she caught us celebrating the end of your exams?” Sander said amused. “Because that was the most hilarious cock-block I’ve ever seen. Her with her christmas biscuits and you butt-naked.” he said ending his sentence in full laughter. 

“No....” Robbe said, biting his lip a bit cautiously at the fact that Sander was saying this stuff in public when there were other people around them, all in at least a safe distance however. “She actually said that she’d now have the chance to finally clean my room thoroughly because I haven’t let her vaccuum it since I moved back in.” 

“Oh.” Sander said, suddenly his over-exagerated imagination seeming a bit far fetched. 

“And she added, and I quote, ‘because she doesn’t know what we get up to when we lock ourselves in there for 12 ours on end.” Robbe then finally admitted, and Sander cheered for being right about it being a comment about their relationship. He proclaimed Ilse was the best, establishing his conclusion from way over a year ago that she was their most supportive parent. For the way she unapologetically treated their relationship as a normal teenage relationship while simultaneously trying to grasp that her son had a long road behind him in coming to this point of acceptence for himself and who he loves, and for the way she always tried her best to believe in their love even if she didn't have any to believe in anymore. 

“Oh god, I do love your mom.” Sander said, his laughter dying out and rejoining their hands again. 

“You do, don’t you?” Robbe asked, the question seeming casual but perhaps there being an undercurrent of curiosity to it. 

Sander hummed in confirmation. “Yeah. She’s so... I don’t know. She’s so honest. If she doesn’t undertands she will try to ask. It’s... I think it’s a thing they teach in therapy often. To... I don’t know. To not let your mind fill in the blanks. Cause, you know, our brains tend to fill them in with worst case scenarios. Asking what something means or asking to assess a situation is a more healthy way to cope wih new things. I like that about her.” Sander nodded. “And I like that she loves you. Because I can relate to that.” 

And then Robbe clicked his tongue because just like that, Sander’s extra romance had made an appearance once again, making Robbe a bit envious at how casual he could come up with the most romantic comments to make. 

“Because I love you. And I just sometimes wonder how I get to be so lucky.” Sander continued said with a dreamy voice as they came to a standstill by the entrance to the St Anne's pedestrian tunnel. "So lucky to take you through this place, our love story beginning at the other end of it." 

Robbe smiled and did a double take between looking away and looking at his boyfriend, something about being under Sander’s expressive gaze in public being a lot to handle and being reminded about the awkward chase out of the pool building and back to their bikes. 

“I love you too.” he said, then offering his boyfriend a shy kiss. 

But then he realized all the other couples around them weren’t being shy, and a similar thought to last year appeared. The reason why he was so scared his life would become completely different when he came out, and how he felt so much relief when it didn’t. The reason why he felt so free underneath the water's surface, while his lungs burned and ached for a fresh breath of air. Because he felt like the world worked when he was with Sander. Because the carefree laughter that he let out a few dozen meters below their current position back then was the soundtrack of his trapped spirit finally breaking free for just a little bit.

And so when he stopped Sander in his track and his boyfriend just gave him a confused smile, Robbe shook his head and whispered “Fuck chernobyl.” before kissing his boyfriend the way he deserved to be kissed on Valentine’s day. Not hiding beneath the surface water at an abandoned pool, nor tucked away in a corner at the bike storage of the Academy. It was Valentine's day and if he wanted to kiss his boyfriend as if a 360 camera was spinning around them, then he damn well was going to do just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google 'Hagelslag brood' if you wanna know what my personal "special occasion" breakfast would look like when it was prepared by my mom. 
> 
> Idk if it's a thing outside of Belgium, but I thought it was amazing as a kid.
> 
> Also, don't hate on Jonathan because I don't plan on having him and Milan broken up for long. It's just temporary, because I had to match it with Milan's instagram post.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait wait...” Sander said while following behind Robbe on the narrow staircase to his – theirs – studio apartment. He pulled out his key, switching the hand he was holding his waffle with, and handed them to Robbe. “You open.”

Robbe frowned for a moment but then smiled when he understood the symbolism behind it. Cause it was their place for the week, so he could use the key. He struggled with the lock that was a little rusty, reminding him of the front door at the flatshare, before he managed to twist the key and open the door. “Do you have a spare one of this or am I just supposed to spend my entire krokusvacation inside?” Robbe asked, walking inside and flipping through the keys as he kicked off his shoes.

“I have a spare. Somewhere. I’ll check tomorrow.” Sander said, kicking off his jacket and switching the waffle in between his hands again. Then he gasped when Robbe grabbed it out of his hand and took a bite out of it. “Hey, thief. I asked you if you wanted one and you said no.” Sander objected.

Robbe shrugged and walked away from Sander towardst the couch. “I mean we already had that strawberry cake and coffees at that point.” Robbe explained. “Here.” Robbe said, handing the waffle back and showing he only took one bite.

Sander hummed in fake annoyance and then took a seat on the couch next to Robbe, before laying his head down in his lap and ripping bitesize pieces of the waffle.

“I’m glad we’re back inside now though. Still super cold out there.” Robbe then said, his fingers tracing Sander’s eyebrow. He traced the ridge of his nose and the shape of his lips. He liked this. He never considered himself to be a homebody, but with Sander he wouldn’t mind spending days on end just with the two of them.

Most couples had come out of lockdown with the realization that either they wanted to break-up, RIP Moyo and that Laura chick, or coming to the conclusion that they simply could not get bored of each other. Sander and Robbe fit into that latter category perfectly. Robbe would work on editing the Broerrrs videos and Sander would just chill somewhere in the same room with a sketchbook in front of him. Yet every now and then one of them would look up, and the movement would be caught by the other and they’d be met with a loving gaze. A smile, an aknowledgement.

Sometimes Sander would go all extra and send Robbe a flying kiss, acting like the carpeted floor of Robbe’s bedroom was like lava and they were separated on their respective islands of Robbe’s desk and his bed, unable to reach one another. But usually after a certain time, Sander would stand behind Robbe, reaching over him and watching him work for a few moments before he’d place a distracting amount of kisses, causing Robbe to quickly save his progress and close the computer off because if given the choice he’d rather spend his time gazing into his boyfriend’s eyes than fixing the audio of Jens, Moyo and Aaron talking in an overlapping matter.

Of course Robbe tried to be equally distractive. He had once finished his work on his computer, an essay for his English class, and had proceeded to announce he was done with a dramatic sigh. Then, when Sander only gave him a smile in response he’d get up and do the same over the shoulder, crowding into each other’s space thing Sander did.

He asked if he’d had to work on this specific drawing for much longer, and then Sander mumbled something back with the word deadline most pronounced. And you’d think that was it. Sander took his art serious, and 17 year old Robbe was no match to the history and passion that Sander shared with his self-expression and his art.

But that simply wasn’t the case. All it took was for Robbe to announce that in that case he was going to take a shower and go to bed, for Sander to appear under the lukewarm streaming water next to him, warning Robbe not to play dirty, and Robbe reminding him he liked it just fine.

And now they were here. On the couch. With no distractions, as Robbe had no school work to finish on and the Broerrrs would be filming at the end of the week so Robbe wouldn’t get the footage until next Tuesday due to the boys’ forgetfullness. Sander on his end of things had just wrapped up most of his assignments and the once upon a dream planned trip between him and his friends had been cancelled by Belgium’s previous government. So they had nowhere to go, and nowhere to be, allowing for more time between them.

“What are you thinking about?” Sander asked, recognizing the pensive look on Robbe’s face.

Robbe bit his lip. “You know what the goldilocks zone is?” Robbe asked, curiously.

“Eh… Is that like, in Norway? A town where there’s a bunch of blond people or something?” Sander guessed, then grabbing his own hair. “Cause no, I’m not bleaching it again. I told you my hairdresser aunt put the living horror inside of me with her stories.”

Robbe laughed widely, shaking his head. “No, silly. No, I wasn’t gonna… It has nothing to do with hair.” He said, shaking his head and then running his fingers in soothing motions to Sander’s darker locks which he had gotten to love. “The goldilocks zone is perfect living conditions for extraterrestrial life. It’s what the scientists are looking for out there in the universe. Planets that have just the right set of parameters for life to exist on them.”

Sander frowned, letting that knowledge sinking in for a bit, classifying it as another piece of random information that Robbe had floating around in that brain of his that always gave them an advantage on trivial pursuit gamenights with his family.

“I don’t know, I was just thinking… That’s kind of us, right now. Best circumstances, given the shitshow that 2020 was. We don’t have to focus on school, and if the numbers keep going the way they’re going then we don’t have to focus on this pandemic the same way anymore if there are less restrictions.”

“If.” Sander warned, considering that was nowhere near finalized.

“Yeah yeah. If. But my point is… This next week will kind of be our goldilocks zone. And… I like that.” Robbe smiled. He looked down, seeing the confusion still on Sander’s face. “I like the idea of this upcoming week, and how the conditions surrounding it will be great for the duration of it. No distractions. Just… us.”

A smile grew on Sander’s face, and then he closed his eyes. “Yeah that does sound great. I don’t think I’m leaving this apartment for at least the next 48 hours.” He said, then leaning into Robbe’s touch on his cheek.

“48.. well that’s…. okay, yeah sure.” Robbe chuckled. “Do we have enough food for the two of us then?” Robbe questioned. He glanced over at the kitchen, and thought back to how his dinners at the flatshare had once consisted of five chicken nuggets until Zoë took it upon herself to make dinner for all of them at least two times a week.

“We’ll order pizza.” Sander argued, not willing to let his vision be shattered by Robbe’s practical thinking. Of course tonight he had other plans. But there was a perfectly fine pizzeria with a 4.8 out of 5 star rating around the corner and if they were really on the brink of starvation they could always SOS his mom and she’d show up with pasta bolognese sauce in under an hour.

“Can we do that tonight, actually? I mean… I tried to go all out on breakfast and I barely survived that with my dignity intact so if I ever had a plan on preparing an elaborate meal for us tonight those ideas are tucked away by now.”

Sander hummed, then opened his eyes again and he tried not to grin and ruin the surprise. “Yeah sure. Chill pizza night sounds just fine.” He agreed. “I don’t need anything fancy.” But I’m making it anyways, he continued in his head.

He had it all planned out, certain to make it a day to remember and a night that he probably would brag about on instagram about. He knew he only had to play it chill for a little while longer.

“But eh… you should probably go and get some stuff at your mom’s house then, right? I mean, I’m perfectly fine with sharing but I know you will literally wake up in a bad mood if you don’t have your own pillow to sleep on for a whole week.”

Sander knew by now, through trial and error, how much of their own lives they brought into the relationship. For Robbe, it was fine to sleep anywhere without planning if it was one, maybe two nights. When they stayed at a hotel, thé hotel, the first time they admittedly didn’t do much sleeping so Sander wasn’t aware that this was a thing. But then Robbe once stayed over three nights in a row Sander noticed he kept twisting his neck in all directions on the kitchen island that final morning, trying not to complain but experiencing uncomfort nonetheless. And so ever since, whenever they make long-term plans Robbe always shows up with his backpack and his favorite pillow.

And if he was going to live with his boyfriend, Sander was going to make sure that it was the least cranky version of him.

“But I don’t wanna leave.” Robbe pouted. “It might take a whole hour before I get back. You know my mom, she’s gonna have a whole list of questions when I get home.”

“Then go now, so you’ve got it over with. I’ll just wait here and chill for a bit. Then when you have your stuff we can order some pizza and watch a movie. How about that?” Sander offered, his hand trailing up Robbe’s arm and squeezing his shoulder.

Robbe looked at him, considering the offer and looking outside to where the sky was slowly getting darker out. If he went now, he’d be back before sundown. “Okay.” He said, then gesturing for Sander to get up and moving away from the couch. “Eh… Okay. I’ll see you in a little bit.” He said, in his head already summarizing the items he’d need. His pillow. Some comfortable sweatpants. His good set of headphones, his laptop.

“Don’t I get a kiss before you go?” Sander pouted from the couch, stopping Robbe in his tracks when he was walking towards the door.

Robbe looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at how dramatic Sander was, who stayed on his back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Robbe leaned over the couch, and gave Sander a quick kiss before he looked up and reached fort he keys. “Gonna need these. You look for the spare while I’m gone okay.”

Sander hummed, then reaching for his phone. “I’ll go and start selecting a pizza for us, since you always say I take too long anyways. Text me when you’re around the corner?”

“Will do. Be right back.” Robbe said, dropping the keys in his pocket. He opened the door, and took a moment to look at Sander scrolling on google maps on his phone from where Sander couldn’t see him anymore. “Love you.”

“You too.” Sander said, looking behind him arching his back. Then the door closed, and Sander counted until five before he sat up and walked up to the window, where he could then see Robbe pull his bike out of the hallway and get on his way towards his mom’s house. Sander then looked down at his phone and scrolled through his contacts, J, K, L and then he slowed down, his thumb pressing on Mia’s name on the screen and the call button afterwards.

“He just left. Operation cupid is a go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the two-week delay in posting the continuation of this fic. Real life (job applications, ugh) got in the way of my writing time so I had to pause finishing the story for a bit. 
> 
> There's one more chapter after this, so stay tuned!


End file.
